This invention relates to theatrical lighting devices, more particularly a pressure-actuated light device with a holding portion which will allow a user to easily conceal the device from third parties while in use thereby creating the appearance that light is magically appearing in the users hand and/or from the user's finger tips.
Lighting devices are commonly used for entertainment and theatrical purposes, especially magic shows. For a magic trick to be effective, a magician must use sleight of hand along with specially designed devices to fool audiences into believing the magician is actually using magic to perform the trick. Currently, one device available to magicians is a small flesh-colored imitation thumb tip, usually made of plastic or rubber, which fits loosely over a thumb as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,548, issued as Mayfarth on May 27, 1997. A light may be placed inside the thumb tip at the end of the thumb tip along with a pressure actuator to turn the light on and off. Unfortunately, these devices may be easily spotted by an audience, especially if using the thumb tip while in close proximity to the audience. In addition, these devices are large and clumsy which could cause a magician to make a mistake while performing a trick thereby revealing the thumb tip to an audience.
Thus, a need exists for a pressure-actuated light device with a holding portion which will allow a user to easily conceal the device in the user's hand from third parties while in use.